forgotten_empire_arfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastion Hollow
Bastion Hollow is a group for the advancement and protection of non-human races based in Laerakond. Organization Each chapter of Bastion Hollow is appointed by the leadership of the group as a whole. Each group is required to follow the five basic tenets of the Hollow: # Citizens of the Hollow Must Stand with the Hollow - Considered the most important tenet of the Hollow. To become a citizen of the Hollow one must be united with the Hollow in times of peril and strife. A citizen shall not seek to subvert the Hollow, nor its way of life. # Citizens Must Share and Share Alike - While personal possessions are not forbidden, members of the Hollow are expected to give of their own to help those members that are less fortunate. Those that have are expected to care for those in need. # Respect Our Boundaries and We Will Respect Yours - Bastion Hollow keeps no standing army nor do they seek expansion, to conquer other, nor want war. This doesn't mean that the faction is isolationist, as they do seek to trade with others and seek diplomatic relations with the outside world. Members are to respect the boundaries of other citizens as well as the outside world and be respectful of others. # We Will Render Aid to Those Who Need It - While the Hollow takes care of its own first, those who come to the Hollow in need shall receive our aid. This isn't to mean however that one should allow their hospitality to be abused. # Everyone Must Be a Piece of the Collective - Each citizen shall contribute to the Hollow as they are able. Each citizen is free to choose their own profession and are not required to do only the job they are best suited for, but they must in some way contribute to the success and prosperity of the Hollow. Children and the elderly who cannot work shall be treated with as much love and respect as any other citizen in spite of their inability to contribute to the Hollow. It is however encourage for those who are unable to do physical work due to age or injury should try to fill some niche in the community. Ethics Those in leadership positions in Bastion Hollow do so to serve the common good. Decisions impacting the whole are usually determined by speaking to an expert who has knowledge related to the issue. The Hollow holds regular forums to inform on upcoming agendas, as well as allowing the masses to influence certain outcomes for the collective. New citizens of the Hollow are allocated a more senior citizen to stay with them for a short term, usually around a month, to both better help them acclimate to their new life and to weed out any potential problems for the Hollow. While the Hollow has a protective force such as guards, watchmen, scouts, and the like, they are only for defensive purposes. The overall attitude of Bastion Hollow is one of avoiding conflict and never starting fights whenever possible. While the leaders of the Hollow frown upon harming others, they often keep tabs on slavers entering the local area in case fate creates an opportunity for a rescue. Faction Requirements The Hollow only accepts non-human members. Those of the Hollow must be good natured and not of evil intentions. A member of Bastion Hollow may never willfully harm another of the Hollow except in self-defense, nor may they ever fraternize with those who are involved in slavery. History The history of the order is mostly unknown along with its founder. Most recently the Hollow has founded a chapter in the Sword Lands near Valinheim on the 15th of Eleint in 1385 DR. Notable Members *Matthias Freebird, a nobleman Birdman who manages the chapter of Bastion Hollow near Valinheim. *Lokresh, a dwarf smith who is a citizen of the chapter of Bastion Hollow near Valinheim. *Gessibelle Darklove, a dwarf merchant who is a citizen of the chapter of Bastion Hollow near Valinheim. Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the Sword Lands Category:Organizations in Laerakond Category:Organizations on Abeir